


Lazy Morning

by volliglosgelost



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, Silly, canada is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volliglosgelost/pseuds/volliglosgelost
Summary: Gilbert and Matthew enjoy their morning.Happy Birthday, Canada, one day I'll write a decent-length celebration fic for you.
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> It's Canada Day, so have some Mattie and Gilbert cuteness.

The morning started like always - sleepy, blurry eyes opening slowly against the harsh morning sun. Even at 4 am it was light in these parts, at this time of the year. Canada wasn’t immune to the wiles of the summertime. Normally sun would reflect off massive snowdrifts, blinding whoever dared to step outside, but July was warm. Maybe unseasonably warm, Gilbert wondered, as he shifted over in bed and snuggled closer to Mattie.

They lay there for a few more moments, eyes squeezed tight shut, limbs tangled and hot, sweet breath on each other’s necks. These were the moments that reminded Gilbert that he was still alive, despite the events of the past few decades - and more than that, he was much happier than he had been for centuries.

Normally Prussia would be up with the dawn chorus, sneaking out of bed as to not disturb his  _ liebchen _ and dressing in his workout gear (which consisted of a black tank top and shorts in this newer, warmer weather). He could run for hours, egged on by only the wind and the sound of his own, panting breaths. Sometimes Gilbert would be joined by Kumajirou, Canada’s amnesiac polar bear, who would run alongside him, easily keeping up on his four paws. 

Gilbert rarely made it back after Matthew woke up, due to the younger nation’s tendency to sleep in until midday on non-work days - and to rush out in a hurry when work did require his presence. That always gave him time to strip down, shower until he wasn’t a disgusting sweaty mess, and start work on breakfast. The smell of pancakes and maple syrup would always wake Matthew up, no matter how tired he was. The same went for Gilbert after he’d been out drinking; no matter the strength of his hangover, he would always wake up for pancakes.

This morning didn’t really call for an early morning run and pancakes (at least not yet), though. Instead, Gilbert had been woken up by his body clock, not a noisy alarm. Which is why Mattie was in his arms still, sound asleep, chest rising and falling steadily. 

Gilbert pressed his ear to the taller man’s chest and sighed as he heard the steady rhythm of Canada’s heart. Matthew liked to claim that his heart was Manitoba - but Gilbert knew better. His heart was Prussia’s, and Prussia’s was Canada’s. Even if Gilbert’s heart came with no land, no real meaning attached to it - it came with a promise. 

A kiss pressed to Matthew’s chest stirred him from his sleep a little, and weary eyes slowly blinked open. “Mornin’, Gil,” he slurred sleepily, wrapping his arms more tightly around his boyfriend. “You made pancakes yet?”

Gilbert chuckled and shook his head, moving one hand to gently stroke it through Matthew’s blonde hair. “Not yet,  _ liebling _ ,” he murmured, kissing Mattie’s forehead. “Not yet. Soon.”

A low whine was emitted from the Canadian’s mouth, which made Prussia giggle (a sound that was for Mattie’s ears, and Mattie’s ears alone) and pull him closer. “Whyyyy?” he grumbled, pressing his face into Gilbert’s chest. “Mean.”

“No, you,” Gilbert chuckled at Matthew’s sleep-filled, slightly grumpy expression. “I’m sorry I woke you up,  _ schätzchen _ , it’s early.”

Matthew grumbled again, but then looked up at Gilbert - pale violet eyes through long pale eyelashes. Prussia swallowed, overcome with how _fucking_ _cute_ his boyfriend was before he finally regained some semblance of his senses. 

“Mattie?”

“ _ Oui? _ ” Matthew’s eyes were more open now, and he was smiling slightly up at his boyfriend. Gilbert swallowed, and gently pushed a few strands of hair off of Mattie’s forehead. 

“ _ Ich liebe dich _ .”

“ _ Je t’aime aussi _ ,” Matthew smiled and hugged Gilbert close. “But don’t wake me up at 4 am again, unless you want to get smacked by my hocket stick.”

Gilbert knew enough that Matthew was not joking, and so he nodded, and let the other man fall back to sleep. Pancakes could wait. So could his run. Because right now, all he wanted and needed was Matthew Williams. 


End file.
